


The Heroes from Abroad

by DrunkFynn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkFynn/pseuds/DrunkFynn
Summary: All for One has been defeated and the symbol of peace All Might has retired. But the league of villains is still out there, and they are gaining new members. On the other side of the coin, UA has contacted two other schools and arranged a plan to discuss the large problem at hand.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. The Big News

To be a hero. What does that mean to some people? To some being a hero is to go out and save others with a big smile, for others it'a a show of strength, or a way to become recognized. Everyone has different motivations, but we all strive for the same goal, to become a hero. And for me and my class, we are one step closer to achieving that goal. By gaining our provisional hero licenses, us students are able to fight villains freely without many repercussions, then there are the work studies that were explained by the big three, to gain more experience in the field. But it's been a few weeks since all that has happened, and for the most part everything has been relatively normal. Attend classes, lessons, strengthening up our quirks, and then retiring to our dorms for the night, the only differences being for Todoroki and Kachan who need to do extra classes to gain their licenses. Then there is the tension between me and Kachan after our fight, and when he learned fully about One for All and its story, and everything changed, well maybe not everything. There's still a lot of shouting from Kachan, but that's more his personality than him trying to beat me down and out of the hero course.

Today was no exception to the normalcy, we all left the dorms at the same time, and were waiting in our class for Aizawa to show up. Thing was we were already fifteen minutes in, and he had yet to show up to class, and everyone was starting to grow concerned and openly voiced them.

"Maybe he slept in or something." Kaminari said as he turned in his seat to look over at Kirishima who just shrugged his arms.

"It's a possibility, but he hasn't done that before. So why now?"

"Yeah, I agree with Kirishima on this," Sero added as he leaned forward, "Mr. Aizawa may be late a a minute, maybe two. But nothing like this, and if he was sick we would've known before hand." More and more questions were raised, along with some theories, as the noise got louder Iida stood up and tried to calm everyone.

"Now everyone, I'm sure there is a valid explanation to all of this! We just need to wait quietly and I'm sure an answer will come up!" As Iida finished speaking, the door suddenly opened and Aizawa walked in looking exhausted, which was a normal sight.

"Sorry for being late. An important meeting came up suddenly and took longer than expected." The dark haired hero explained as he leaned against he podium and looked over us with his tired and bloodshot eyes.

"Ooh what was the meeting about?" Hagakure asked as she excitedly raised her hand, which just looked like a floating sleeve. We weren't sure what Mr. Aizawa would say, he usually kept these things to himself, unless it pertained to the class as a whole. All of us watched as he sighed and leaned his head back to apply some eye drops.

"With everything that's been happening the past few months with the first year hero course and how fast things have been moving along, our principal has decided to reach out to other schools to do a joint training program," there was a moment of silence as Mr. Aizawa's words sunk in before a loud exclamation came from the class. We will be training with other hero courses from across the world and seeing all their unique quirks. The thought excited me along with everyone else, well except for some of the more stoic members of the class, but I could tell they were also excited. As everyone spoke, the noise in the room was getting louder and before we knew it, Aizawa's eyes glowed a bright red and his hair and scarf started to float. "Quiet down, I haven't finished explaining," Aizawa then relaxed and his hair fell down to his shoulders once more. "The schools will be choosing the best of their first year classes and will be flying here to UA and staying in a special dorm. I expect you all to treat them with respect, they are our guests after all." Once Mr. Aizawa finished speaking, everyone started to talk among themselves once more, but this time in hushed voices.

"Um Mr. Aizawa sir." Ojiro said as he raised his hand. "I hope it's okay for me to ask this. But where are these students coming from and which schools?"

"That's a fair question. Principal Nezu contacted several schools, but only two agreed with the idea. The schools that will be joining us will be Amestris High School from America, and Paradis High from Germany. Though I don't know which students they will be choosing. They will be expected here by the end of the week, Amestris will arrive on Friday, while Paradis will get here on Sunday. That will give us enough time to have their dorm prepared. Now you will have time to discuss this with yourselves once class is over, right now we need to focus." And with that everything went back to normal, but there was an energy of excitement, nothing like this has happened before, and to meet new students was on everyone's mind. In two days we will have our first arrivals, and in four the joint training will start.

*Later that night*

Back at the dorms everyone was abuzz and Yaoyorozu's laptop was on the coffee table as we searched for any information we could on these schools and heroes located in those countries.

"Seems like Germany's heroes are more official with their hero names." Yaoyorozu said as she leaned back. "Most go by their real names, such as the top three."

"Oh really?" I asked as I leaned over to look at her screen, most sites we found her in German, but we have had some luck finding ones translated into Japanese. "Let's see, the number one hero in Germany is a man named Erwin Smith, number two is Levi Ackerman, and the number three spot is someone named Miche Zacharias." I said as we scrolled through the website, sadly there wasn't much information on their quirks and more on their accomplishments, which were quite lengthy for all of them.

"Yeah I'm not getting much over here for America either," Jirou added "but they did have a sports festival similar to ours." She then placed her laptop down and played the video. The festival was a fighting tournament broken up into four brackets that all converged into one spot, the finals. And these heroes were impressive with a wide arrange of quirks and fighting styles. One had the abilities of a spider, while another could run so fast that the cameras could barely even catch him. There were so many promising students it was hard to guess which ones would be chosen.

"Who was the winner of the tournament?" Tokoyami asked and the video was fast forward to the end where a boy with golden hair tied back in a braid was standing on first place podium, a huge grin on his face and a gold medal around his neck. The captions on the video read 'winner of the Amestris High tournament: Edward Elric, freshman'

"So Edward Elric was the winner." I said and we went through the video to find his fights. They were very interesting, he would clap his gloved hands together and place them on his surroundings and they would change and shift to either trap his opponent and push them out of the arena. "Wow that's so amazing! He can alter his surroundings!" I exclaimed as I watched. "It's a shame Germany doesn't do things like this, I would love to see how they fight."

"They do have some amazing quirks, but the american hero schools are very different than those everywhere else in the world." Uraraka said as she looked up from her screen. "It appears that their schools are more militaristic, generals and higher officials watch over the schools."

"And who is the principal of Amestris?" Kirishima asked with a raised brow.

"Well none other than the president of the United States himself. Amestris is the highest ranking school there, so it was decided to have the highest ranking official watch over it."

"And who's the president currently?"

"Let's see, says here that the current president is a man named King Bradley. He would also looks pretty intimidating, if it weren't for his huge smile." Uraraka then showed us a picture of him. Bradley looked to be in his early sixties and would look intimidating with his short black hair and eye patch, but he had a huge smile that made him look like a funny uncle.

"Seems like there will be some differences, but should be fun to hang out with everyone." Mina said with a excited look in her eyes "Oh I can't wait." 

For the next hour and a half we continued to research about our future classmates, and when I went to bed it was hard to fall asleep since my mind was abuzz. I've learned so many things in such a short amount of time it was kind of hard to process. But after a few minutes my eyes grew heavy and soon I was fast asleep. 


	2. The Other Schools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while to get out. With school and other things going on I had a hard time finding some free time to write. And when I did I was being a bit lazy (my fault there). But I'm happy that I was able to get this chapter out and to continue this story. Hope you enjoy it!

Today's the day, the first year hero course students from America will be arriving today, and everyone is abuzz, even those who aren't part of the hero course. Something like this has never happened, so it only made sense that everyone was excited. 

"Hey Deku, who do you think will be here?" Uraraka asked as she leaned over the back of the couch as everyone else was getting ready for the day. 

"Well it's hard to tell. There were many students there with amazing quirks. My guess would have to be the girl who can control water, or maybe the boy with that amazing healing quirk. They both looked promising."

"Don't forget the blonde kid who won the tournament, the one who clapped his hands and altered what was around him." Uraraka said as she clapped her hands together, mimicking the quirk. "Someone with a powerful and flashy quirk who placed first would definitely have be picked. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Honestly, I hope that chick with the water manipulation quirk gets chosen." Kaminari said as he jumped onto the couch across from us, Mineta soon joined him as well. 

"Yeah, she was pretty hot, maybe we could show her around, eh Kamin-AAAAHH!" The two suddenly jumped from their seats and fell down, standing behind them was Jirou with an annoyed look on her face.

"Honestly you two are insufferable." The musician scolded as the two twitched on the floor, I smiled however. Even with everything going on it was nice to see that everyone was acting like their usual selves. As the two continued to get chewed out by Jirou, iida rushed down fully prepped and waving his arm like a robot.

"Come on everyone, we don't want to be late and make a bad first impression on our guests! UA students should be the pinnacle of what a host should look like! Kaminari, Mineta, now's not the time to be napping on the floor!" Me and Uraraka looked at each other and laughed at Iida's enthusiasm, it was also nice to see him like this. He always got everyone excited for what was about to happen, even if he didn't mean to do it on purpose. And it seemed like I wasn't the only one affected, everyone around me had warm smiles and a glimmer to their eye. Minus Kachan and Todoroki, who didn't show much emotion so it was hard to read them. But considering that the best of two schools will be joining us did fire Kachan up a bit.

I looked over at our amazing class rep and stood up, pulling my bag over my shoulders. "Right behind you Iida!" And with those first steps out of the door, everything will change, and we will be facing new enemies right beside new allies.

*At the entrance of UA High*

"Well would you look at that! It seems like the amazing class 1A is last to get here!" Monoma shouted as we approached, it seemed like 1B got here a bit earlier, which didn't seem like much, except for the eccentric blonde. Though it did seem like most of his classmates agreed as Kendo walked up behind him and karate chopped the back of his head.

"Sorry about that guys. He gets even more worked up when social events happen." She then moved her attention to the boy in her hand and started to the boy in her hand as we approached.

"Yo 1A! How's it going?!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed as he jumped to the the front and embraced hands with Kirishima, the two of them activating their quirks at the same time as they started to talk. Looking at the two I wondered if there will be a student who had a hardening quirk similar to theirs. Maybe a crystal hardening?

As our two classes met, a soft voice spoke from behind us. "Ah good. Seems like everyone is here." Principal Nezu said, currently he was sitting in Aizawa's scarf as he and the rest of the UA staff walked down the front steps, this also included All Might. It was still odd seeing him out of his muscular form while on duty, I was glad that he could relax a bit more now that he had retired, but it was also a reminder of my role as his successor and the weight I had on my shoulders. When our eyes locked, All Might gave a smile smile and a thumbs up, just that simple gesture helped the burden, knowing that he was there in my corner.

"As you all know two schools will be joining us in a new and unique joint training program." Nezu said as he hopped out of Aizawa's scarf and landing at his side. "So we all expect you to be on your best behavior, these expectations will also be enforced on the other students by their teachers. Mr. Aizawa, is there anything you'd like to add?" Nezu asked, looking up at our teacher as he stepped forward.

"There have been some changes to the schedule. Instead of the schools coming here on different days, they will all come here today. So I thought you would like to know that." There was a moment of silence at the sudden news, and before we could say anything a bus hissed to a halt behind. "Look your best they're here." Things were starting to move faster than I expected, turning around I saw the doors of the bus swing open. Everyone was silent and rock still as we waited for something. Then suddenly someone jumped out of the doorway.

"YAHOO! Hello UA High!" The person shouted as they landed onto the ground. They were wearing a long green coat with a winged insignia on the chest, they also had brown hair tied back and oval shaped glasses framing her brown eyes. "Oh I can't believe that we're finally here! I can't wait to see all the amazing quirks." I was stunned by how excited they were, was this a student? No they looked a bit to old to be a student? A teacher maybe, and if that was the case they sure didn't act like it.

"Hey four eyes. What did I say about keeping a cool composure?" A voice asked as a man peaked out from the door, he had a similar tired and stoic expression to Mr. Aizawa's and was wearing a similar coat to the person before us. As he stepped out and onto the ground I was surprised by his height, he was short than me. "Seriously, you need to keep yourself in check around other people." The man then turned and faced us and that's when I realized who this was. It was hard to recognize him at first since we only had videos to work off of, but this was the number two hero in Germany. Levi Ackerman.

"Everyone. Meet Levi Ackerman, and Hange Zoe. Two of the teachers that will be joining." Nezu said as he walked forward and shook Levi's hand. "Now I believe there is one more person missing from this picture."

"Forgive me for that Nezu old friend, I was just finishing reading up on some things." A blonde man said as he stepped out of the bus, brandishing a folder in his hand. "Greetings UA, I'm Erwin Smith, principal of Paradis High. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Erwin said as he gave a small smile, he then looked over and seemed to be surprised by something. "I see Amestris isn't here yet. Are we early?"

"No, sadly Amestris will be a bit late. We got a call from the Flame Alchemist, apparently they were having some troubles at the airport. Something about the metal detectors. But why don't you use this time to introduce your students. I know mine have been dying to meet them." 

"That sounds good. Levi, why don't you grab everyone and have them line up in the order they were picked." Levi nodded and went back into the bus, outlines could be seen moving, a minute later the short hero came back out followed by a line of students who lined up in front of the bus. There were twelve students in total, five females and seven males. They were dressed in a uniform that consisted of a white button up, green ties, black slacks or skirts, and brown jackets. Though some did have accessories, such as the black haired girl at the front wearing a red scarf. Something that I was surprised by was the small number that were picked, I was expecting that there would be twenty chosen similar to the size of the hero units we had.

Hange smiled and threw out her hand towards the students. "UA, meet the Paradis hero unit. Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Historia Reiss, Armin Arlert, and Ymir Fritz." There may have been a small amount of students chosen, but based off of what I could see of them, they were experienced, no wonder they were chosen. Some had scary looks such as Mikasa and Annie, while others looked excited such as Armin and Marco. Then there was Sasha who looked hungry, maybe they hadn't had time to eat recently.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Aizawa asked as a flash of red appeared in his eyes, I looked over at the group and gave a quick bow.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. I'm excited to be learning alongside you." Once I introduced myself everyone did as well in their own ways, then their was Kachan who just mumbled his name and looked over at Mikasa. What Erwin said about them being lined up in order got me curious. Did he mean based off of their class ranking? If so that meant she was the best, followed by Reiner. 

"Fantastic." Nezu said as he clapped his hands together. "Now Amestris may have been delayed a bit, but if I am correct they should show up at any moment." And on cue a second bus pulled up behind the first. "I love it when I'm right. Ladies and gentlemen of Paradis and UA. Meet Amestris." The doors hissed open and a dark haired man wearing a blue uniform walked out.

"Hey Nezu. It's been a while." The man said as he gave a small wave.

"Hello Roy, it's been a while indeed. Everyone meet Colonel Roy Mustang. Also known as the Flame Alchemist."

"Greetings, Sorry for being late, had a few issues. So let's get our introductions out of the way. Elrics, be good guests and introduce yourselves." There was a moment of silence before a sudden and loud noise came from a bus, it sounded like metal steps, and soon enough the cause of the sound was seen as a large suit of armor stepped out of the bus. I recognized the name Elric, but this couldn't be Edward, he was to big.

"W-wait. Are you Edward Elric?" Kaminari asked as he looked up at the tall figure, but the figure shook his head and pointed at himself. A voice followed the action, and it was that of a young boy.

"No, I'm Alphonse, I'm Ed's younger brother." Younger? If this was Edward's younger brother, then how big was he? Based off of the video he seemed to be at around normal height.

"I'm Edward Elric." A voice said behind Alphonse, and the owner of the voice stepped out, he had blonde hair in a braid and was wearing a blue uniform similar to that of Mustang's. The thing is. he was really short.

"Wait you're Edward Elric? And your this guys older brother?" Mina asked as she pointed at the two brothers. "But aren't older brothers supposed to be tall? You're kinda short." This seemed to hit a nerve as Edward suddenly started to shout.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT MIDGET WHO YOU CAN BARELY SEE?!" He shouted and started to wave his fist as he tried to run over to our group, but Alphonse quickly grabbed his arms, holding the angry hero in training back as he kicked his legs in the air.

"Brother, she didn't say any of that. And control your temper, we're guests here." As the showdown happened, Kachan smirked.

"Y'know, for a hero you should really control your temper."

"Um, Bakugo. You're no better than him." Kirishima said as he looked over at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M MUCH BETTER THAN THIS SMALL FRY." Kachan shouted back, further proving Kirishima's point, this also didn't seem to settle well with Edward as he started to shout at Kachan for being called a small fry. On the other side of things, some of the Paradis students were trying to hold back smirks and laughter as things started to get heated. But before anything could happen Mustang walked between the two fiery blondes.

"Well it seems like there are some rivalries forming. How about we have our students show off their powers?" Mustang said as he looked between Nezu and Erwin.

Erwin seemed to show interest in this, "What are you recommending?"

"Teams of two, get pairs that work well together and gave them fight against other teams. Considering the difference in size there will be some sitting out on UA's side, but they can still learn by watching."

"Well that certainly seems like it would be interesting. What do you think Nezu?"

"I would have to agree with Mustang on this. Or students are training to become heroes. It's only fitting they test their abilities against other quirks while learning what everyone is capable off. I'll go get an area ready while you teachers figure out who the teams will be and who will sit out." With that Nezu walked off followed by the rest of the staff. All that remained was Aizawa, Vlad King, Hange, Levi, Erwin, and Mustang. 

"Well then let's get started."

*10:00 pm at an undisclosed area. The previous day*

Tomura Shigaraki had his feet kicked up on a table and his eyes fixed on a figure through the fingers of the hand covering his face. "And why should we team up? What will you provide to the league?"

"It will provide your very modest team with some much needed help." A feminine voice said from the shadows, it was soft but sadistic. "My, siblings, you could call them, have some talents you would find handy."

"Really? Like what?" Shigaraki asked as he removed his feet from the table and was about to stand, but before he could sharp blades shot from the shadows and were mere inches from his jugular.

"Like my ultimate spear, and this is just the tip of the iceberg Tomura. Don't be a fool and throw it away."

"You know I won't melt into your group and become an npc."

"Of course you won't. The league of villains will stay the same, and so will my group. We'll just be partners is all, we use your men, and you can use ours." Shigaraki stared into the shadows as he started to scratch at his neck, various thoughts racing through his mind before he stopped.

"Fine then. Your group, what shall we call you?" A light chuckle came from the shadows as a figure walked out, dressed in a long black dress that matched her silky hair, on her chest was a rad tattoo of a snake eating its own tail.

"You can call us the Homunculi. And you may call me Lust."


End file.
